Iris
Description Iris is the master of the First Heavenly Realm. She is the Supreme Witch of the First Heavenly Realm with an arsenal of powerful Black Magic to use at her whim. She's said to be one of the strongest gods of the current list to only be rivaled by the other masters. She is feared by the other gods, for her remarkable power. Even in her sealed state (human form), she's far stronger than the average human. Personality Her personality is rather unpredictable. She rarely ever talks. She seems to have a drive for battle. She loves strong opponents, and especially interesting ones. No one can really guess her motives but she seeks to expand her roster of Black Magic and grow even stronger beyond her limits. Background No information. Transformations Human Form Iris' initial form is her human form. Her sealed state, in her sealed state. Her magic powers are greatly restricted, while still retaining her physical capabilities. She can not use majority of the skills she used to, only a select handful are usable. She normally remains in this form within the presence of humans because her God Form's power is too great for the human physiology to handle. One without enlightenment, would be erased from existence by just standing in her presence. However, unnaturally powerful humans are able to stand within her presence and are exempt from this. God Form Iris' God Form allows her to access her transcendent powers. She may use the full extent of her Black Magic in this form. All 100 spells. Her power is great enough to bring the end to the world, destroy multiple planets and pressure the other gods as the Supreme Witch of the First Heavenly Realm. She is truly a threat, in only her god form. Iris also gains her Sacred Weapon, which is her fan known as Karma. Karma is one of her most favored weapons, used as an instrument to activate her powerful magic, with a single wave of her fan she can destroy an entire country, with restricted power. Karma is also a bladed fan, which can be used for close combat and other various combat situations. The form of Karma can also be altered by a simple use of her spells. She normally prefers to keep it as a simple fan though as it simply feels more "comfortable to her". Iris' God Form also provides her the Dress of the Necromancer which gives her amplified defense, speed, and overall physical upgrades. Her magic capacity is extended by tons as well. The robe can withstand most attacks with ease. This dress was made by one of her spells, Sunny Presence and enchanted by her magic. The dress also has an initial property, that everything that threatens her physical self. (Of course, if she wills this). They will be absorbed into a dimension and banished from time and space. Phase One Phase Two Phase Three Powers Iris is a user of Black Magic, with 100 spells. She has three phases of transformation as well, entering her god mode. Her form becomes unsealed, with each phase transformation. Her stats grow immensely. Black Magic Spells Black Heavenly Charms No. 1 (Summer Arson): '''Fire Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 2 (Spring Fiber): '''Water Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 3 (Winter Leap): '''Wind Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 4 (Autumn Crown): '''Earth Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 5 (Big Flash): '''Lightning Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 6 (Helpful Fortitude): '''Shield Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 7 (Fly, You Fool): '''Flight Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 8 (Warped Mind): '''Teleportation Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 9 (Death Is A Coward): '''Necromancy Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 10 (Rugrat): '''Summon Low-Level Undead Spell (No Limit.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 11 (Jagged Bones): '''Summon Mid-Level Undead Spell (Limit: 5.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 12 (Horrible Death Cinnamon): '''Summon High-Level Undead Spell (Limit: 3) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 13 (Big Brother Anke): Summon God-Level Undead Spell (Limit: 1) Black Heavenly Charms No. 14 (Valley of the Shadow of Death): '''Darkness Elemental Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 15 (The Other Side): '''Light Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 16 (Love Craft): '''Blacksmithing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 17 (You're Not Perfect): '''Physical Modification Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 18 (Turn Away): '''Telekinesis Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 19 (Our Memories): '''Telepathy Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 20 (Up The Down Stair): '''Gravity Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 21 (Shadowy Gore): '''Shadow Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 22 (Super No, No, Nova!): '''Small Supernova Creation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 23 (Red Marker): '''Blood Manipulation Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 24 (Be Safe): '''Undead Armoring Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 25 (Give Me Your Energy): '''Charging Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 26 (We Can Fix It): '''Construction Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 27 (Sunny Presence): '''Appearance Modification Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 28 (A Scary World): '''Dimensional Artillery Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 29 (Color Me): '''Coloring Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 30 (Locked Away): '''Chain Binding Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 31 (From Dirt To Gold): '''Weaponifying Spell. (turns non-lethal objects to weapons.). '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 32 (Water Is Solid): '''Walking across water spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 32 (Glorified Death): '''Black Plague Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 33 (Cursed Vessel): '''Bodily Curse Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 34 (Tattered Soul): '''Mind Breaking Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 35 (The Treasure Chest): '''Sealing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 36 (Soaring Fears): '''Sky Diving Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 37 (Hard Tampering): '''Parallel Universe Spell. (can travel across parallel universes.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 38 (I'm Not Afraid): '''Paranoid Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 39 (Breathe Me To Life): '''Life Breathing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 40 (Me Or Me): '''Cloning Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 41 (Brain Struggles): '''Puzzle Solving Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 42 (I Knew It): '''Intuition Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 43 (Towering Perception): '''Heightened Senses Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 44 (Show Me Your Business): '''See Through Walls Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 45 (Bang, Have a Nice Dream!): '''Flashbang Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 46 (Let's Sleep Together): '''Dream Control Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 47 (Arbitrary Betrayal): '''Poisoning Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 48 (Sniffing Yums): '''Cooking Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 49 (Ghosts Don't Exist): '''Spirit Perception Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 50 (Go Away): '''Fading Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 51 (Fade To Black): '''Blackening Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 52 (Between Two Worlds): '''Access Limbo Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 53 (Masochistic Lover): '''Regeneration Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 54 (Gotta Go Fast): '''Lightspeed Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 55 (Bear Grylls): '''Survival Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 56 (The End Of Time): '''Aging Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 57 (The Time Is Now): '''Time-locking spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 58 (Rich, Rich, Rich!): '''Currency Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 59 (Is This Real? Or Fantasy?): '''Shapeshifting Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 60 (Kung-Fu Jedi): '''Master Any Martial Arts Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 61 (Live For Now): '''Curing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 62 (No Syrup): '''Curse Removal Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 63 (I Love Me): '''Self-Immunity Spell. (Immune to own abilities.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 64 (Playing In The Sand): Infancy Spell. Black Heavenly Charms No. 65 (Taste The Rainbow): '''Rainbow Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 66 (Forced Hugs): '''Dancing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 67 (Understand Me): '''Language Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 68 (Louder than Sound): '''Sound vibrations Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 69 (Stronger, Better, Faster): '''Size Modifying Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 70 (Get Duped): '''Propagation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 71 (Death Flare): '''Nothing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 72 (Pretty Buddies): '''Flowering Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 73 (The Pieces Fit): '''Geometrical Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 74 (Hole In One): '''Black Hole Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 75 (Dead Girl Walking): '''Deathless Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 76 (I'm Strong!): '''Weaker than an ant Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 77 (Sponge Grip): '''Magic Absorption Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 78 (Accelerator): '''Vector Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 79 (Weaker Yet Stronger): '''Transcend Abilities Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 80 (Life is Dandy): '''Reincarnation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 81 (Let's Switch!): '''Life Swap Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 82 (Our Pain Is The Same): '''Injury Swap Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 83 (Thoughts Alive): '''Recover from Mind Break Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 84 (Schizophrenic): '''Overcome Illusions Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 85 (God Is Number Two): '''Angel or Archangel Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 86 (Devil Is Less Than One): '''Devil or High-Devil Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 87 (Black nor White): '''Become a different race Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 88 (I Found Atlantis): '''Find Atlantis Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 89 (Never Let Go): '''Tracking Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 90 (Within Two Arms): '''Space Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 91 (Three, Two, One): '''Countdown Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 92 (You're Weak!): '''Taunting Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 93 (The Square Root of 1 is 0): '''Technology Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 94 (Head Over Monitor): '''Data Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 95 (Hype Me Up): '''Hyperspace Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 96 (Truth Behind Madness): '''Genetics Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 97 (Chemistry Efficiency): '''Chemical Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 98 (Snow Penguins): '''World End Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 99 (Dark and Dark): '''Death Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 100 (Another Chance): '''Admit Defeat Spell. Trivia No information. Theme Song '''Iris' Theme Song: ∧ugΦEidEs Category:Characters Category:Gods